tal2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WhiteSeraph/Rebirth of Heroes Discussion Blog
This RP will basically define the canon of TAL2. I am DM/GM/whatever, anybody who wants to join gets to create a character based on the rules below. Characters Creation Name: Preferably has some connection to your username, but doesn't really matter too much. Class: I've just decided that TAL2 will have defined classes. *'Warrior': No control over magic, not exactly smart or dextrous, but can smack the hell out of shit and take a beating. **'Barbarian': The purest embodiment of a warrior. Doesn't wear armor, just fights in a bloodlust to the death. *'Mage': Physically weak and frail, but uses magic and intellect to compensate. **'Alchemist': Basically a retarded mage that can't even use magic properly, so uses herbs to concoct magical potions and charms ahead of time. **'Druid': Calls upon the spirits of nature to aid him in battle. Can control beasts and use basic nature magic. **'Necromancer': Mage that practices necromancy. Generally feared and despised by others, as consorting with the dead is spooky. *'Rogue': Swift, cunning, and dextrous with some knowledge of basic magic, but also frail. **'Ranger': Basically a ranged rogue. **'Thief': Charismatic, nimble, and stealthy, the thief tries to avoid a fight as long as possible, preferring to work from the shadows. He or she easily wins over his or her target with overall charmingness and good looks, then strikes when they least expect it. *'Priest': Even worse at fighting than a paladin, but can heal allies. Commonfolk tend to respect priests in general. **'Paladin': A holy warrior. Can't fight worth shit, but is blessed by Jeebus so he's super durable :3 Race: idk what races I want to be in TAL2, so suggest any you think are preee good and I might add them to the list of approved races below *Man *Elf *Dwarph *Garrlok (kinda like an orc, troll thing. I'm just tired of fantasy settings having the same roster of races) *Sentinel (the offspring of a fallen angel and a man) *Minotaur *Ish'vati (aquamen) Alignment: Read this, then choose alignment. Backstory: Should be 2-3 lines. Approved RP Characters |-| Darien= Name: Darien, son of none User: Total Race: Sentinel Class: Ranger Alignment: Somewhere between true neutral and lawful good. Backstory: Never knowing his true parentage, Darien was raised by rangers of the Woodland Order after he was found alone in the wilderness. He has since become one their most prominent members, and is one of the few contenders to become the next head of the order. |-| Dog of War = Name: Dog of War User: Snoop Race: Ish'vati Class: Druid Alignment: Backstory: Basically mutated at birth (hunchbacked, disfigured face, something like that) , so he was mocked and rejected when he tried to become a priest. So he runs from society into the woods and learnt the ways of a druid becoming more mutated. His tendency to pop up in battles and seamanly conniving attitude to authority figures has earnt him the name the Dog of War, with his real name being forgotten. Good at nature magic and quite adept at controlling beasts, but is mentally unstable. Generally a slimy untrustworthy character. |-| Sol Vakar= Name: Sol Vakar User: Han Race: Human Class: backstabber Rogue Alignment: Backstory:Born into a family of wealthy thieves, Vakar was taught how to pick, gamble, and cheat his way into a wealthy and overall prosperous life. However, the pompous life of the rich folk never interested the young Sol, and he found his calling somewhere else. During the night, where none but the most shadiest of individuals stayed awake, Vakar lockpicked his way into a forbidden chamber said to contain items of such terrible power that they would eat away at the bearer's very soul. Upon entering, Vakar discovered one such item; A black garment that practically called for Sol to wear it. And so he did. Some say that this was the day Sol Vakar died, his soul stripped away from his body and made into a shell that is now currently being used by the infamous assassin that goes by the alias; Blackwing. |-| Balial Imanaeal= Name: Balial Imanaeal User: Ghost Race: Sentinel Alignment: Lawful Evil Class: Necromancer Backstory: Born from the union of a Fallen Angel and a Man, Balial never truely felt like he belonged within mortal societies even though he had no knowledge of his Mother's angelic history. Quickly abandoning his home city the minute he believed he could properly survive on his own, Balial would travel the world as a young but intelligent mage. After a near-death encounter with Angels, Balial would join a Coven of Necromancers who would teach him their dark arts and the methods he would need to embrace his heritage, as an Angel of Death. |-| Denethor Lemon= Name: Dimaethor Lomon User: Tardir Class: Thief Race: Elf Alignment: Neutral Evil Backstory: Dimaethor was born into the Elvish house of Lomon. Formerly a great house, it had been impoverished in recent years. Dimaethor grew tired of living in poverty, and ran away from his family and village to try and make do on his own. He became a skilled pickpocket and con-man, and eventually became quite wealthy. He has also become a relatively skilled assassin and burglar. He is trying to start up a small guild of thieves. |-| Cassandra= Name: Cassandra User: Ninja Race: Half-elf Class: Priestess Alignment: Unknown Backstory: This is a priestess that was banished from her sisterhood after breaking one of their most sacred commandments. she is extremely attractive. Map This isn't properly scaled, but it sort of shows where things are. We started somewhere around the white dot, the red line is where Darien went last you guys saw him, and the pink line is the road you guys are following. It took me a couple hours to get the land mass to look somewhat natural. I was going to leave it at that, but then I figured I might as well give you guys a rough estimate of what the land looks like. If I didn't rush so hard, I would've started us off further southwest, nudged Fangwood Forest south a bit, and placed the Shadowfall Mountains a bit further west, and in a way that would actually make them look like an intimidating mountain range. I'll add in different climates later too, so it won't be this solid green mass. I also need to figure out how to do rivers better... if you look south of the mountains, you can barely make out my failed attempt at making a river in my current map making set-up. Category:Blog posts